Product Recall---There's always a reason---
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: Pre-Dipper and Mabel vs the Future AU! Wendy, Dipper, Mabel, and Pacifica are about to learn the hard way why Smiley-Dip was banned... A story suggestion by 'adventuremaker16' IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!
1. Chapter 1

**Product recall...There's always a reason**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

 **…** **...**

 **The state of Lawrence vs. Smiley-Dip Corp.**

 **Was a long and brutal case.**

 **But the State won and Smiley-Dip Corp declared bankruptcy and it's product was recalled.**

 **The official story was that the main problem was it's hallucinogen properties...but the truth is...it had a far more...'unsavory' side effect...**

 **…** **...**

 _well...this is awkward._ Thought both a flustered Dipper and a flustered Wendy as they looked into each others eye's...having just woken up naked inside Dippers bed mere moments ago...

...And they weren't the only one's-

 **GAH!**

Screamed both a mortified Mabel and Pacifica as they jumped naked out of Mabel's bed.

Dipper's eye's widen. "THAT'S IT MABEL! WERE BURNING THAT SMILEY-DIP!" No one argued...

 **...a week latter...**

A queasy Dipper knocks on the bathroom Door. "Mabel, what are you doing in there?" Mabel groaned. "Dipper, I can't get (barf) out. I'm (barf) sick."

Dipper also groans. "I need to get in there (barfs in garbage can) I'm also sick"...

Little did they know; both Wendy and Pacifica were exhibiting similar symptoms...

 **It wouldn't be until later that they would learn the horrid truth about Smiley-Dip...**

 **How it warped not only one's mind...but the body as well...making all equal...to the consequences of unprotected sex...especially when the twin Chromosome is involved...**

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**

 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **AN: Let me be clear: THERE WILL BE NO MabelxPacifica Shipping! They will become good friends; that's it!**

 **This was a story suggestion by** **adventuremaker16**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	2. Chapter 2

**Product recall...There's always a reason** ch.2

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

 **I am currently breaking my hiatus on behalf of** **adventuremaker16; a great writer who's been having a rough time lately. You'll be in my prayers. Have a happy Easter everyone!**

… **...**

Soos walked in into the Mystery Shack kitchen-

 **SPEW!**

Just in time to see the Deathly ill Mystery twins vomit again. "Uh. Mr. Pines, I think we need to get them to the hospital." Says Soos concerned.

Stan snorts dismissively. "Yeah right, like I would give my money to those hacks. What they need is to ignore it and take my special 'home remedies'. He says while forcing the twins to swallow more 'medicine'.

"Please...take us to the doctor." Begged Dipper as the pills made him cry blood...

"It tastes like burning, Grunkle Stan." moaned Mabel as she belches fire...

It was then that Ford walks into the room. "Stanley, what's happening to them?" Asks Ford as he examines his niece and nephew with concern.

Stan shrugs dismissively. "Don't ask me. Why don't you use your equipment to scan them?" He asks pointedly.

Ford nods and dose just that. He whips out a few gizmos and gets to work. After several minutes...he grows very pale. "How is this possible... According to these results... There both pregnant. 8 weeks with twins. Boy and girl each!

 **WAIT, WHAT!?**

Screamed everyone. Dipper then immediately faints. Mabel begins to hyperventilate. "I'm pregnant...but I'm a virgin..." Spouts a confused and panicky Mabel. Briefly she thinks of a certain blonde; but she snuffs that thought out as quickly as it came! _Girls can't get girls pregnant! So that doesn't count as losing my virginity!...right?_

Meanwhile, Soos has put a reassuring hand on both twins shoulders. "Thanks Soos. Your a true friend." States Mabel happily as her friends and family give her a reassuring hug...

…...

Sadly, reassuring hugs can be rarer then gold...a fact that a despondent a certain blonde **EX** -heiress is now made painfully aware as she curls up in fetal position on the hospital parking lot. The sight of her family's limo driving away blurred only by her tears...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	3. Chapter 3

**Product recall...There's always a reason** ch.3

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

 **…** **...**

Wendy walked out of the hospital dazed by what she'd just been told...she was almost greatful for the sight of the crying blonde curled up on the parking lot; for the distraction.

She walks up to Pacifica concerned. "Hey...what happened?" She asks as she sits beside her sympathetically.

The still sobbing Pacifica looked up at her and glared. "Oh shut up, lumberjane." She retorts angrily before going back to crying.

Wendy frowned at this. She and Pacifica had never been formerly introduced...there'd been a lot of bad blood between the Northwest family and all the Lumberjack families in town...so she hadn't really known or heard much about her until this Summer...and what she had started to hear from the twins had only reinforced her desire to have nothing to do with her...But then...things changed...Between fighting side-by-side with Mabel at the golf-course and her going against her family to allow her ancestor to finally rest in peace...Wendy was willing to overlook her abrasive attitude to still help her...

"Come on, You can tell me what happened." She said as she tried to put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

Pacifica angrily jumps up and slaps her hand away! "Stop pretending to care! My family was more horrible to the Lumberjacks of this town then anyone else! We worked you to death, broke our promises to you! And mocked you for it! Y-Y-You d-don't-

It's at this point that Pacifica breaks down again; and sobs even more hysterically then she did before!

"I'm so sorry for that! My family were terrible, horrible people!...which makes me wonder if I should be happy about no longer being apart of it...

Wendy frowned. "What are you talking about?" It's then that Pacifica finally explains everything. How she'd been feeling weird lately, the trip to the doctor, how her parents(fearing a scandal) subsequently disowned and ditched her after learning of her pregnancy-

"Wait, your pregnant? So am I!" Interrupted Wendy with mixed emotions. Pacifica looked at her in disbelief. "Really?" She asked.

Wendy nodded. "Yeah...and I think I have a good idea who's the 'father' for both of us." She says while gesturing to the distant Mystery Shack.

Pacifica's eyes widened in understanding...and then confusion. "But...wait, that makes no sense, we were both girls-

Wendy can't help but interrupt with a laugh. "Trust me; if anyone could have such a weird thing happen...it's the Mystery Twins...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	4. Chapter 4

**Product recall...There's always a reason** ch.4

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

 **…** **...**

And so it came to be that Wendy and Pacifica found themselves walking together to the Mystery Shack...And not having much else to talk about...they found themselves talking about a certain pair of twins.

Pacifica sighs. "Yeah...I gotta be honest...at the beginning of the summer...I was just your typical Valley Forge girl stereotype...no matter how much I tried to deny it... But then she looked thoughtful. "But then Mabel taught...Well, tried to teach me sharing and how to have fun...and Dipper taught me I didn't have to be like my parents and that I could stand up for what I believed in...their a good pair those two."

Wendy nodded. "Yeah...my life was super boring until they showed up...I have more fun with them than anyone else. If they stopped being my friends...I'd probably throw myself into the bottomless pit." She stated honestly.

Pacifica smirks. "You keep referring to 'both' twins...But Mabel tells me you spend most of your time with Dipper." She points out playfully.

Wendy flusters and coughs nervously. "Well...you know...we have more in common." She admits awkwardly.

Pacifica looks at her skeptically. "Riiiiight...mind explaining to me how him being 3 years younger is that big of an age gap- especially when their 13th birthday is around the corner?"

"Wha? It's a big societal taboo! I can't just ignore that!" Points out a flustered Wendy awkwardly.

Pacifica rolls her eyes. "Right, because your such a law-abiding citizen- Remind me again what you did with that POLICE CAR you stole?"

...uh...well...OH! Look! the Shack! Race you there!" Shouts Wendy desperately as she runs toward the Shack.

Pacifica just smiles mischievously. _Huh...this might be more fun then I thought..._

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	5. Chapter 5

**Product recall...There's always a reason** ch.5

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

 **…** **...**

Wendy and Pacifica came in as Ford was giving the twins a more thorough examination. When they revealed they were pregnant as well(and Fords instruments showed they were both carrying twins as well). They realized it could only be that time they slept together-

"Wait, you all slept together?" Asked a bewildered Ford.

All the kids flushed embarrassed! "It was Mabel's fault!" Shouts Pacifica accusatory. "Yeah! Her and her stupid Smiley-Dip-

"Smiley-Dip!?" Interrupted Ford suddenly. "That's still around!? I thought it all got destroyed years ago!"

Dipper fidgeted uncomfortably. "Yeah...but there's a bit of a black market for it...which Mabel has a knack for sniffing out-

"I can quit whenever I want!" Interrupts Mabel suddenly.

Everyone gives her a weird look. Ford coughs uncomfortably. "Annnyway...this explains everything." And so Ford tells them of the 'real' reason Smiley-Dip was banned.

"So it causes people to get pregnant no matter what the gender might be?" Asks an amazed Dipper.

"Yeesh! I hope this was a one time thing." Stated Mabel with concern.

"Forget that! How is this even possible?!" Exclaims Pacifica baffled.

Ford shrugs. "Beats me, I wasn't the one who invented it." Lied Ford smoothly. _No one must ever know of project 'Uni-sexbomber'...and my role in it..._ Thinks Ford silently to himself.

Wendy meanwhile is more focused on Dipper. "Dipper's pregnant too!?...how How- dose that even work? How will he give birth?" Exclaims Wendy confused.

Ford scratches his head uncomfortably. "Uh...well...it'll be similar to how girls do it...except more painful... Everyone's eyes widen in horrified realization as Dipper subconsciously covers his crotch.

 _Someone shoot me now._ Thinks Dipper.

"Uh...Never mind that!" Said Wendy quickly. "We got to think of the here and now!" She pointed out in a desperate attempt to get Dippers mind off that."

Mabel nods. "For example, my decision to keep my children."

Pacifica glares. "Hey! They're my kids too! And another thing! We both know you ripped off my clothes and ravished me! That makes this your fault!"

"You said you liked that!" Countered Mabel. "Yeah! Because I was drugged up with the smiley-dip that you slipped everyone!" Pointed out Pacifica annoyed.

 _I'm torn between disgusted and aroused at this argument..._ Thinks Dipper to himself.

Then he has another thought. "Girls, what's it like being pregnant?" He asks.

Mabel shrugs. Don't ask me bro. None of us have ever been pregnant before.

Dipper sighs but nods. "But we do know is that we'll stick together." He points out...before looking down at his crotch. "But do I really have to give birth from my...man parts?" He asks queasly.

Ford rests his hand on his shoulder sympathetically. "It's the only way, Dipper." He admits sadly.

Dipper says nothing...Wendy squeezes his hand in support. "Don't worry Dipper; were all in this." Mabel also comforts him. "Together". Dipper nods. "As a family."

"Wait, don't you two have to go home in 2 weeks?" Asks Pacifica.

"Way ahead of you!" States Ford while he fiddles with a strange device...

...5 Minutes Later...

-"This just in; A strange bubble has appeared over Piedmont California! Everyone inside seems frozen!" Exclaims the Anchor woman on TV.

"Right! That time bubble should last at least a year! Maybe longer That'll give us time to work things out! Anyone for lunch!? Asks Ford oblivious to the looks of horror and disbelief on everyone's face...

-"In other news, Preston Northwest is dead and so is his wife." "WAIT, WHAT!?" Screams Pacifica!

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	6. Chapter 6

**Product recall...There's always a reason** ch.6

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

 **...**

 **AN: For those who feel this story is getting weird; bear in mind that this was co-authored and 'role-played' by adventuremaker16...so if stuff dosn't seem to be my 'regular' style...that's probably why...Anyway, Happy Easter!**

 **…** **...**

As it turns out; in their impatience to get to their attorney's office to officially disinherit Pacifica...they hit their butler causing him to veer off the road into a lake. The butler survived...but the Northwests are so weighed down with gold, jewels and money...they drown.

The Butler is then arrested by Blubs and Durland; for no other reason than 'he had to have done it'...he is soon released...and is now suing for wrongful arrest.

Since Pacifica was never officially disowned...she got to inherit the Northwest fortune!...when she turned 18...

Unfortunately; this did little to make Pacifica feel better...True; her parents had been horrible people who treated her like dirt...but they were still her parents...

Mabel tried to make Pacifica feel better...by giving her a part to play in 'Mabel's guide to magnets!'

…...

 _In hindsight...I probably should have made sure that Pacifica wasn't wearing anything metallic._ Thinks Mabel to herself right before her magnets sent pacifica's metal medallion(and her) flying toward her-

 **CRASH!**

Mabel and Pacifica fluster at the forced lip-lock they were now embraced in on the floor...For awhile...neither say anything...then-

 **HURL!**

Pacifica vomits all over Mabel! Quickly they pry themselves apart. _"_ Burn this tape." States Pacifica angrily. "But it has 5 other videos on it- "I SAID BURN IT!"

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	7. Chapter 7

**Product recall...There's always a reason** ch.7

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

 **...**

 **Week 12**

Dipper grunts as he tries to put his pants on over his now heavyset stomach. "Ugh...come on, button up you stupid thing." He growled irritated. He then finally forces the button to clasp-

 **RIP!**

Dipper groans as he feels the breeze on his now exposed behind. "Great; that was the last of my pants and underwear; now what am I supposed to do?"

Which of course was Mabel's Que to burst into the room. "Bro, what's happening?" She asks nonchalantly.

Dipper turns scarlet as he covers his privates with his cap; allowing the tatters of his bottoms to fall away. "Don't come over here Mabel!"

Mabel quickly covers her eyes. "Dang it Dipper! I warned yo to take better care of your clothes!"

Dipper rolls his eyes. "Never mind that! I have nothing else to wear! What am I supposed to do now!?"

Mabel feels around the room without opening her eyes. "Here! Put this trench coat on to cover you! We'll go to the mall and buy you new bottoms!" She shouts as she throws it to him.

Dipper drops the cap to catch the coat flung at him...just in time for Wendy and Pacifica to enter the room and get an eye-full of Dippers privates...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	8. Chapter 8

**Product recall...There's always a reason** ch.8

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...

Dipper unintentionally lets out a girly scream of embarrassment as he covers his privates. Which only makes the girls laugh louder.

"Looks like there's something little on you." Says Wendy teasingly to the humiliated Dipper.

Pacifica desperately calms herself down. "(snicker) But seriously, we need to figure out how to explain his pregnancy."

Wendy stifles her laugh as she nods. "(snort)True; The three of us will be easy, but for him...(Points to Dipper) is another story.

Mabel then gets a mischievous thought. "Why don't we make Dipper dress like a girl?" She asks playfully.

Dipper laughs at this...until he sees the other girls smirking intrigued faces.

"What?! NO! Can't we just say I'm getting fat?" Pleads a horrified Dipper.

Pacifica smirks. "Too late, they know that all 4 of us are pregnant, but they think your a girl." She says as she shows the mass-photo-shoped picture/message she just sent on her phone.

"Wha- You can't just do that without my permission!" Screamed Dipper indignantly. "And why would they think I'm a girl!? I'm well known in the town! Won't people ask where I went and where this new 'girl' came from?"

Mabel waves her hands dismissively. "Details, details. We'll worry about the nitty gritty later." She pulls out some dresses she'd made(which she was making a lot of lately to make sure she and the girls didn't end up in Dippers situation). "For now let's dress you up."

The girls corner Dipper as he frantically tries to think of a way out of this. "Wha- Wait- No- I...Shack! The Mystery Shack! Yes! "The Pregnant boy!" I can be an exhibit! Just like when I played 'pre-teen wolf boy!' Everyone will assume I'm a fake just like the rest of Grunkle Stans stuff!" He shouts desperately.

But the girls weren't having it! "Nice try, bro bro. Pacifca, get the makeup ready and Wendy, hold him down. It's time to put 'Operairion Dipprina' into effect." She instructed.

Dipper fought tooth and nail...but the girls overpowered him. They striped him down completely(Mabel looked away queasily during this). Pacifica and Wendy deliberately prolonged this portion to tease and humiliate Dipper(And Mabel to a lesser extent, they deliberately made comments about Dippers body that made Mabel vomit).

When he was dressed; Mabel(while pinning him down as he struggled) styled his hair with pigtails and ornaments and put makeup on...

They were admiring their handiwork-

 **CRASH!**

When Stan pops out of the garbage! "Sorry Mabel! Usually I'm all for humiliating Dipper. But Greed beats laughter every time!"

Wendy frowned. "Wait, why were you hiding in the trash-

Stan ignores her as he whisks a grateful Dipper away to make him an exhibit. "Seriously!? You'd rather be a circus freak then a girl!?" Shouts Mabel in disbelief.

"When your giving the Makeover? YES!" Exclaims Dipper happily.

Stan smirks. By waiting to snatch him; not only had he got a good show, but the pictures of Dipper he took were bound to come in handy sooner or latter!...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	9. Chapter 9

**Product recall...There's always a reason** ch.9

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

 **...**

 **...Later that day, at his monthly doctor's appointment...**

"So doc, how's my kids?" Asked Dipper anxiously.

The Doctor smiled. "Again; I can only compare what I'm seeing to what happens to girls...But everything shows that their healthy."

Dipper thanks him; puts the trench coat back on to cover his lack of bottoms and goes outside-

 **CRASH!**

Suddenly Dipper feels a damp rag pressed against his mouth...and he knew no more...

 **...**

YOU CHLOROFORMED HIM AND LEFT HIM NAKED IN THE WOODS!? Exclaimed Wendy in horrified disbelief.

Mabel laughed. "I left him girl clothes! Between that and burning all his 'guy' clothes; he has no choice now!"

Wendy and Pacifica continue to stare at her in horror.

"Look Mabel...this was funny at first...but now your kinda creeping me out"... Admitted Wendy.

Pacifica nods. "Yeah; I was just joking about sending that 'he's a girl' rumor around, to mess with him! I didn't actually do it! Seriously; What is wrong with you? Why is it so important that Dipper look like a girl...do you have like a creepy homo-incest fetish thing going on here?"

Mabel pauses to vomit. "WHAT!? EW! NO! Guys, this is a joke! Harmless, brother and sister rivalry stuff!"

"Mabel you left your brother inebriated and exposed in the middle of the gravity falls wilderness! That's like signing someone's death warrant around here!" Pointed out Wendy.

Mabel pales. "Uh...well...I- "Besides; even though the idea was probably born out of desperation; the whole 'Pregnant guy exhibit' thing is working great! I've talked around and not only is it a popular attraction; but no one thinks it's real! Just Stan up to his old tricks! What you did was completely unnecessary!" Interrupted Pacifica.

Mabel is now even more pale. "Uh- That is-

"You really didn't think this through did you?" Said Wendy an Pacifica simultaneously.

"Of course I didn't! I'm Mabel! I'm all about being impulsive! That's my thing! My charm! That's what makes me cute!" She insists in a panic-

 **CRASH!**

"It's also what makes you a chump!" Shouts a triumphant Dipper while flipping Mabel off.

The girls look at Dipper amazed(also flustered in Pacifica and Wendy's case). A brutally mauled Dipper stood before them wearing nothing but a leapord skin loincloth and a dozen leapord pelts slung over his back.

"Seriously? You'd rather be mauled then wear a dress?" Pacifica shakes her head in disbelief. "Your nuts"...

Wendy nods in agreement. "Yeah...that's almost as creepy as what Mabel did to you...

 _And yet...also kinda a turn on._ Thinks Wendy as her eyes go up and down the scantily clad, badass Dipper.

Mabel sighs. "Alright, Dipper. I get it, I went too far. I'm sorry, I'll buy you REAL boy clothes that YOU want...Considering that what you going to go through is a dozen times worse then what we'll go through...I probably should be more sympathetic..."

Dipper nods. "Thank you...and for the later months...you can dress me up, sis."

Mabel beams. "But only when were alone! This is a private brother/Sister thing alright?" Dipper says insistently.

"Alright, fine." Says Mabel while she playfully laughs at his belly(which strangely enough was the only part of him not mauled). Dipper in turn laughs at her.

Pacifica Shakes her head. "What have I gotten myself into?"

Wendy puts a reasuring hand on her shoulder. "Come on! Embrace their madness! You'll live longer and have more fun!" Pacifica just throws looks at her like she's insane...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	10. Chapter 10

**Product recall...There's always a reason** ch.10

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

 **...**

 **Week 16**

...by this time all 4 of them are showing...needing much bigger clothes to hide it...except for Mabel who showed off her belly to anyone that asked...

Dipper nervously approaches Wendy. "Uh, listen Wendy"... Wendy perks up. "Yeah?"

Dipper takes a deep breath. "Okay...this is a bit of a loaded question...but given the messed up situation were in(gestures to both his belly and her's)...and the fact that the children were having is each others...would you...would you like to do something?"

Wendy Flusters. "You mean...like a date?"

Dipper groans. "Your right, I'm sorry. Forget I brought it up!" He begins to walk away dejected-

"Wait, Dipper hold on! I didn't say no!" Dipper turns around amazed. "Wait, You want to do it?"

Wendy sighs. "Look Dipper...your my best friend...I can't promise you anything serious...but considering were going to be parents soon...Well, I'm willing to give it a shot and see where it goes." She states honestly.

Dipper Bites down on his tongue to prevent yelping in joy. "Cool..so what? 7-ish? And what do you want to do?" He says while trying (and failing) to sound nonchalant.

While they discuss this, Mabel and Pacifica listen in...

"Alright! Good for Dipper!" She turns to Pacifica. "Hey! Maybe you and I should do somethin-

Pacifca quickly lifts up Mabel's shirt in annoyance, flashing her chest to the Shack patrons.

A flustered Mabel quickly pushes her shirt back down. "Hey! A simple no would've sufficed!" She shouts indignantly.

"No, it wouldn't have. It really wouldn't have." States Pacifica darkly.

There's a long awkward silence...

"But...if you wanted to go as friends to that new mini-golf course-

"Try and stop me!" Interrupts Mabel excitedly!...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	11. Chapter 11

**Product recall...There's always a reason** ch.11

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

 **...**

 **Latter...at the OTHER major golf course in town...**

Dipper takes a cut on the green. "Wow, this is exactly what i I needed today."

Wendy also takes a golf shot. "Yeah...it's really relaxing..." They share a long silence enjoying the tranquility and quiet of a beautiful day...

"So want to go steal the golf-courses Mascot?" Asks Wendy suddenly. Dipper smiles as he pulls a crowbar out of his backpack. "You read my mind!"

 **...Meanwhile; at the 18** **th** **hole...**

Mabel watches some little kids struggle at golfing, she turns to Pacifica. "Pacifica, let's train them in our acts. Mini-golfing, fashion, pig caring, knitting and just being awesome."

Pacifica snorts. "And why would I do that?" Mabel smiles. "Oh, come on! Think of it as practice for when we make kids together!"

Pacifica flustered. "Okay, first of all; PHRASING! Second...I might just leave that to you...Let's be honest...I'm terri-

 **There's a cross on the side of the road  
Where a mother lost her son  
How could she know that the morning he left  
Would be the last time she'd trade with him for a little more time  
(so she could say she loved him one last time)  
And hold him tight**

Both girls turned around...and was shocked to see the sight of an anthropomorphic giant singing cassette tape! "WAIT, WHAT!?" They both shouted.

 **But with life we never know when we're coming up to the end of the road  
So what do we do then  
With tragedy around the bend **

"I have no idea what I'm looking at here." Admitted Mabel. "Well dose it have an off switch!? This song is annoying!" Snapped Pacifica!

 **We live, we love, we forgive and never give up  
Cuz the days we are given are gifts from above  
And today we remember to live and to love  
We live, we love, we forgive and never give up  
Cuz the days we are given are gifts from above  
And today we remember to live and to love **

"Hey weirdo! Knock it off!" Yells Pacifica. The Cassette ignores her and keeps singing. "Seriously, I'm sick of this obnoxious song!" Shouts Pacifica as she swings her 9-iron at him-

 **There's a man who waits for the tests to  
See if the cancer had spread yet  
And now he asks why did I wait to live 'til it was time to die  
If I could have the time back, how I'd live  
Life is such a gift **

-only for it to pass through him. "It's a devil tape!" Screams Pacifica. Mabel shakes her head. "No pal, it's music. And you can't touch music...but it can touch you." Pacifica makes a dramatic gagging motion.

 **So how does the story end?  
Well, this is your story and it all depends  
So don't let it become true  
Get out and do what we were meant to do **

Mabel sighed. "Look, maybe if we ignore it; it'll just go away?" She offered.

 **We live, we love, we forgive and never give up  
Cuz the days we are given are gifts from above  
And today we remember to live and to love  
We live, we love, we forgive and never give up  
Cuz the days we are given are gifts from above  
And today we remember to live and to love **

It's singing/screeching threw off their game!

 **Waking up to another dark morning  
People are mourning  
The weather in life outside is storming  
But what would it take for the clouds to break  
For us to realize each day  
Is a gift somehow, someway **

It puts them off their lunch

 **And get our heads up out of this darkness  
And spark this new mindset and start on with life cuz it ain't gone yet  
And tragedy's a reminder to take off the blinders and wake up  
(to live the life)  
We're supposed to take up  
(moving forward)  
With all our heads up  
Cuz life is worth living **

It puts them off their minds!

 **We live, we love, we forgive and never give up  
Cuz the days we are given are gifts from above  
And today we remember to live and to love **

"GAH! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! THIS SONG! THE WRITERS! AND EVERYONE WHO SINGS IT NEEDS TO DIE HORRIBLY!" Screams Pacifica. Mabel nods as she flips through the Journal-

 **We live, we love, we forgive and never give up  
Cuz the days we are given are gifts from above  
And today we remember to live and to-**

 **CHOMP!**

The two girls gaze in amazement; the windmill came to life and ate the Cassette!

 **WE ARE THE** **BleFOREscu! PREPARE TO DIE!**

The girls just stare...and shrug... "Can't be worse then the song." They both say relieved...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **The song is by Superchick**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	12. Chapter 12

**Product recall...There's always a reason** ch.12

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

 **...**

The girls looked at the windmill confused. "I'm sorry...what did you say you were called?" Asked Mabel.

"We are the BleFOREscu!" Repeated the little guy operating the windmill.

Pacifica just laughed. "Seriously? That's your name? That sounds like something an idiot who really wanted to cram a golf pun into the word Blefuscu to look 'cool'!" She mocked.

The BleFOREscu groaned. "Yes...We know! It wasn't our first choice, okay! The others of our kind guessed the secret of the egg before us and got the privilege of choosing the far better name 'The Lilliputtians'! But then he smirks. "But that all changes now! For you ticked off the Lilliputtians so much; that in exchange for us killing you...we get the name for ourselves!" He laughed maniacally. He then turns back to them. "Now enough talk! You-

"Darn straight that's enough talk!" Shouts Mabel as she finishes wrapping their legs up with her grappling hook. "Yeah! What's with you villains and your monologues, anyway?" Mocks Pacifica as she smacks the wind-mill with a 9-iron-

 **GAH!**

Scream the BleFOREscu as their windmill topples over and crashes into the sandtrap! The girls watch as they all sink to the bottom and drown...

"So I'm kinda done with golf." Stated Pacifica. Mabel nods. "Yeah...me too...still despite all that...it was a fun game. I'm glad we spent some time together."

Pacifica smiles. "Yeah...I liked it too." She holds up a sandwich. "Hey...let's Shhhharrre this?" She states awkwardly as she gulps down everything except a small morsel.

Mabel smiles. "Alright! You actually left me something this time! Your getting better at this!" She exclaims happily.

It's at this point that Dipper and Wendy walk up to them, all smiley and lovey-dovy.

Mabel chuckles. "You two have a good time?" She asks teasingly.

Dipper smirks. "Best day ever! And it'll be even better when-

 **BOOM!**

Wendy looks around panicked. "What the- Dipper I thought you said the fireworks weren't set to go off until later!"

Dipper pales. "One of the fuses must have got knocked over! Never mind that, just run!"

And so they ran with all the other panicky patrons as hundreds of illegal fire works set the course ablaze...but not before Wendy gave her new boyfriend a passionate kiss...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	13. Chapter 13

**Product recall...There's always a reason** ch.13

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

 **...**

Franz the Liliputtian smirks down at the four as they ride home. "Now for my vengeance!" He shouts as he jumps down...just as Mabel opens the window and he flies out screaming!

"You hear something?" Asks Mabel. Dipper shrugs.

"Whatever it was, it was nothing." States Pacifica. Wendy nods. "let's just get back to the shack and hope my father doesn't know about my kids." She says while patting her belly.

No sooner had they said that then they pulled into the Shack Driveway and see Dan sharping an Ax menacingly and glaring at the car...But more specifically Dipper...

Dipper pales. "I'll be in Mexico until forever." He states as he jumps from the car...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	14. Chapter 14

**Product recall...There's always a reason** ch.14

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

 **...**

Mabel grabs him before he can run. "Man up, bro. He won't hurt someone that's pregnant."

 **SMASH!**

Everyone paled at the sight of the ax now impaled in the car door. "Tell him that!" Shouted Dipper.

"You and I need to have a looooong talk, boy." Said Dan darkly.

Dipper glares at Mabel. "For the record, I blame you for this." "Fair enough." whimpered Mabel.

"You wouldn't hurt 4 pregnant people, would ya?" Asked Dipper desperately.

"Of course not...of course, such protection would expire AFTER you gave birth." Stated Dan with a wicked grin.

Wendy had had enough! "Okay dad, stop it! Out of all of us, Dipper is going to get it the worst! He has to give birth from his man-bits for crying out loud!" She remarks with irritation.

Dan turns deathly pale. "Really?" He asks while covering his own privates just imagining the pain. They all nod.

Dan turns to Dipper sympathetically. "Boy, I'm so very sorry for scaring you. I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy...well, except maybe the Northwests-

HEY! Shouts Pacifica annoyed. Dan ignores her and continues- "Is there anything I can do to help you?"

Dipper blanched at this 180 personality spin...somehow Dan being helpful was scarier than him being angry!

Dipper calmed himself... "Could you be an amazing grandfather for our kids? And to give your blessing that I'm going to raise them with your daughter?"

Dan stays quiet for a second. "Hold that thought." He then walks into the forest...

 **GAAAAAAHHHHHHH!**

 **SMASH! CRASH! BASH!**

 **...One long scream and massive deforestation later...**

"Okay...I'm calm now"... He turns to Wendy. "Wendy...is this really okay with you?"

Wendy turns to Dipper...the boy who never let being little or young save her life or be there for her when it really mattered...

"Yes."

Dan nods. "Alright then...you have my blessing"... He once more turns to Dipper "But I hope I don't need to explain the problems will have if you hurt-

-That will never happen." Interupted Dipper firmly. "And between me and Wendy, you probably wouldn't have much left to kill anyway." Said Mabel just as firmly.

Pacifca giggled. "Phrasing, of course."

 **SLAM!**

Pacifica pales at the sight of the Axe that is one micrometer from her face impaled in the dashboard. Dan glares. "Pregnant or not. If you quote Archer again I'll *** mess you up! That show is disgusting and weird! Understand?!"

Pacifica whimpers while wetting herself. "yes"...

"Hey, it's not weird, it's awesome!" Interjected Mabel. "I went as Dr. Krieger once for Halloween." Said Dipper. "While I went as Carol." Stated Mabel happily.

Dan just glares at them...

"If you kill them your dead to me." Said Wendy flatly. Dan huffs unhappily. "Fine!"

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	15. Chapter 15

**Product recall...There's always a reason** ch.15

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

 **...**

 **Week 20**

"Wow Mabel, I have to say, this is not that bad." Said Dipper as he puts on the dress that Mabel just made for him.

Mabel blushes. "Thank you!" Suddenly they hear screaming outside so they both rush to the window...Just in time to see Jeff and his gnomes kidnapping Pacifica!

"A blonde queen! What more can a guy ask for!?" Shouts out Jeff excitedly.

"You do realize that's she's pregnant... WITH MABEL'S KIDS!?" Shouts Dipper from the window.

Jeff shrugs. "Hey, no relationship is perfect." Pacifica giggles as the gnomes playfully tickle while dragging her away. "QUIT TOUCHING MY JUNK PERVERTS!" She screams.

But it's so pretty! Shouts Random gnome #37 as he drinks from her teacup( i.e. her 'junk').

"Phrasing! Schmebulock!" Shouts Schmebulock.

"Pacifcia, I'm coming!" Shouts Dipper as he hikes up his dress to run. "Phrasing, boom!" Shouts Mabel as they run outside.

Suddenly, something reaches down and grabs Dipper. "You lady! Me man! Tonight we love!" Shouts a Manitour as he runs into the forest carrying a freaked out Dipper.

Wendy then runs after them. "I'll save Dipper! You save Pacifica!" Mabel nods and runs after the gnomes...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	16. Chapter 16

**Product recall...There's always a reason** ch.16

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

 **...**

"But I'm pregnant. I can't make love!" Lies Dipper frantically to the Manitour.

"NO LOVE?! That problem! I punch problem! I punch everything! Make problem go away!" Screams the Manitour. Dipper pales; he dose not like the sound of that!

Dipper's mind raced "Why don't you... (Sees a familiar face) Make love to her. She's far more handsome and she's single."

Gideon Laughs as he finishes digging his way out of the prison. "Finally! Now to-(manitour grabs him)

TWO FOR ONE! MORE LOVE FOR ME! ME STUD! Screams the Manitour. Dipper hops off while he's distracted and runs back without both of them knowing.

Fortunately, Dipper was quick to find Wendy. UNFORTUNATELY, the Manitour had already carried him so far into the woods it would take 5 hours for Dipper and Wendy to get back to the shack(that and Jeff had moved his HQ to a more secluded, secret location; which would take several hours more for them to find)...Mabel and Pacifica were on their own...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	17. Chapter 17

**Product recall...There's always a reason** ch.17

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

 **...**

The gnomes cackle as they crank the chains to lower the gurney from the trees...Jeff removes the sheet to reveal...an annoyed Pacifica shackled down wearing a ring and having a block of wood glued to her foot.

Jeff angrily turns to the gnomes. "A block of wood!? Romantic!? I spent two hours forcing you guys to counterbalance chains, and the best you can come up with is a block of wood glued to her foot and a ring!?"

"What's with you? It was the most romantic thing I could think of." Stated Random gnome #12 nonchalantly.

"My father has a block of wood!" Stated Jeff irritably. "Exactly." Said the gnome perversely.

Jeff looks at him with horrified disgust. "Right; I'm eating you now."

While he dose that; Mabel looks down from the canopy to plot her rescue...It was her time to shine!

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	18. Chapter 18

**Product recall...There's always a reason** ch.18

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...

Mabel uses her grappling hook to grab Pacifica and to hoist her up as everyone is eating each other.

"Y-You actually came to rescue me?" Asked Pacifica amazed.

Mabel beamed. "Of course! Your my friend! And the mother of my children!"

Pacifica shuddered. "Please never say that last part again" "Yeah, I just heard it too"...

Pacifca smiles...then becomes sad. "Thank you Mabel...but you were too late, Jeff didn't want to take any chances this time. He made me marry him within minutes of kidnapping me; they'll never stop hunting me now"...

Mabel says nothing for a long while...merely watches as her best friend cried...her trickling down the bloated belly the contained their children...

"Hold that thought"... Stated Mabel blankly...She aimed her Grappling hook-

 **CRASH!**

 **SQUISH!**

The woods became deathly quiet...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	19. Chapter 19

**Product recall...There's always a reason** ch.19

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

 **...**

 **The gnomes look at the tree that had just crushed their King Jeff in confusion.**

Pacifica looks at Mabel in amazement. "Mabel...you killed him...for me?" Mabel Doesn't say anything...she's in Sweaterland... Pacifica frowns...then an idea comes to her... She Turns to look down from the tree and cups her hands to her mouth.

HEY YOU DUMB GNOMES!

The gnomes turn to her. Pacifca lifts Mabel out of her sweater and holds her hand up high. "Aren't you going to pay respect to your new Queens!?"

"Wait, what!?" Shouts Mabel.

"Relax; will be Co-queens! No marriage or anything like that." Reassured Pacifica quickly with a whisper.

The gnomes look at each other...they shrug...and then they bow...

LONG LIVE THE QUEENS!

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	20. Chapter 20

**Product recall...There's always a reason** ch.20

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

 **...**

The two girls addressed their new 'subjects'. "Gnomes, you will help us with our children when they are born."

The gnomes quirked their heads confused. "Riiiiiiight...you do know that our idea of 'raising' children is abandoning them in the woods until they get eaten or mature?" Asked Random Gnome 147.

The girls say nothing... "Or you could just protect us and them from all that goes bump in the night." They said finally.

THAT WE CAN DO! Screamed all the gnomes at once excitedly.

Both girls nod at this new arrangement. "And now, we need to get back to our home. Subjects, you are Free for the evening."

"Wait! Don't you want to eat the remains of the former king?" Asks Random Gnome 22 as he points to Jeff's crushed form.

Both girls turn green. "Uh...we'll pass"... They state queasily. They quickly run from the clearing as the gnomes help themselves to Jeff's ribcage...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	21. Chapter 21

**Product recall...There's always a reason** ch.21

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

 **...**

The two girls head home where they find Wendy soothing a traumatized Dipper. "What happened to him?" Asked a concerned Mabel.

"On the way back; 15 more giant monsters tried to make off with Dipper...they had hands 'everywhere'... Said Wendy with a shudder.

Dipper rocked back and forth...and remembered...

….

 _GAH! Cried out Dipper as the tentacle monster 'dominated' him..._

….

 _MERCY! Screamed Dipper as they amorous giant bee shoved it's stinger where the sun don't shine..._

… _.._

 _OH, DEAR GLOB NO! Screamed Dipper as the giant Blue Berry eagerly advanced to have it's 'fun'..._

… _.._

The girls just looked at Dipper sympathetically. "Wow...I never thought I'd say it...but maybe there's such a thing as making someone 'too cute'"... Admitted Mabel.

Pacifica nodded. "Yeah...you should probably just forget the whole 'Dipperella' thing."

Mabel let out a disappointed groan. Pacifica turned to her annoyed. "Seriously, is it a fetish!?" "For the hundredth time no!"...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	22. Chapter 22

**Product recall...There's always a reason** ch.22

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

 **...**

Wendy can't help but laugh at the two little girls antics. "He does look cute, though." She says teasingly. Dipper blushes. "Plus, it makes my pregnancy easier." He admits.

"How?!" Exclaimed Pacifica. "How would that make it easier? How is that even a factor!?" She spins toward Wendy. "Maybe your the one with the fetish!" She shouts accusingly.

Wendy blushes. "Oh, like your one to judge! I know what you do on Thursday nights!"

Pacifica was silent... "I withdraw my objection." She said finally. Wendy smirked. "Thought so."

"It's me... I'm the one with the crossdressing fetish." Admitted Dipper...

All the girls stare at him blankly...none know what to say. Then Pacifica realized-

"Wait, no your not. You liar! You literally fought tooth and nail to stay out of a dress! You killed three leopards with your bare hands for crying out loud!"...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	23. Chapter 23

**Product recall...There's always a reason** ch.23

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

 **...**

"I was trying to hide it, Pacifcia. I knew if said 'I wanted to dress as a girl'; you girls would have laughed at me." Explained Dipper.

"We were already laughing at you! While we forced you to wear the dress! Which you kicked, bit, punched, and begged us to stop! Not to mention the fact that you WILLINGLY FOUGHT THREE GIANT MOTHER-FRACKING LEOPARDS TO SKIN CLOTHES RATHER THEN WEAR A PERFECTLY SAFE DRESS! So shut it with the BS!" Screamed Pacifica.

Dipper was panicking now. "It's like Mabel's fear over that one scene from those chocolate factory movies, but I learned its her main fetish." He ventured.

Mabel glared at him. "Dipper, don't you dare"...

Pacifica looks between the two and shakes her head. "Nope. In my household, spotting lies was usually the difference between going about my day and getting the 'bell'. And my BS meter is going off the charts between you two right now!" She glares at Dipper. "Your covering for Mabel or Wendy aren't you? -DON'T LIE! I know what hoops your willing to jump through for them! I know all about the sacrifice at the 'pool' you made for Mabel and the 'Lamby dance' you did to save Wendy!"

"I'm Actually covering for Mabel's blueberry fetish." Admitted Dipper finally. "DIPPER! DON'T TALK TO ANYONE ABOUT THAT!" Screamed Mabel.

But Pacifica wasn't really listening anymore...too busy frothing at the mouth...

"No, there is no way a person would kill THREE GIANT LEOPARDS unless they hated dresses...to think otherwise would remove what little sanity there was in the world that I live in...and let me tell you that sanity is already on it's last nerve after almost being made the 'pretty little Queen' of a thousand little men!" Pauses to pull out a knife. "In fact, if we were to throw out sanity altogether, that would of course mean the getting rid of the common sense of 'not hurting someone that pregnant'. She points the knife at a now terrified Dipper. "So what do you say Dipper? Do you want to keep lying? Or do you want me to keep my sanity?"

"You broke into my smiley-dip stash didn't you?" Asked Mabel.

Pacifica couldn't respond, Wendy had already knocked her out. "A fine sleep should help you." Stated Wendy sympathetically.

The twins look at her in shocked disbelief. Wendy responds with a shrug. "It's not the first time I had to do this." She admitted.

"Your brothers having 'problems' again?" Dipper asks sympathetically while putting a comforting hand on your shoulder.

"I don't want to talk about it." Said a now very forlorn Wendy.

Mabel then drags Pacifica to the Shack. "Now we need to get her back into the shack, and get her changed into her nightgown."

"And by that, you mean YOU want to dress her up." Said a teasing Wendy.

"Hey! Don't judge me! You like it too!" Countered Mabel. "Only when I thought Dipper liked it!" Shouted Wendy...then she frowned and turned to Dipper confused. "Wait...do you like it? We never really-

I DON'T EVEN KNOW ANYMORE!

Wendy then knocks out the hysterical Dipper. She then turns to Mabel. "Why Mabel? Why would you keep smiley-dip around where we could all eat it? After everything it's done to us!?" Demanded Wendy.

"It's so tasty"... Admitted an embarrassed Mabel as she twiddles her thumbs...

Wendy doesn't say anything...she just knocks her out...and calls it a day...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	24. Chapter 24

**Product recall...There's always a reason** ch.24

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...

Dipper is relaxing in his new sweatpants and bare chested, rubbing his pregnant belly while admiring his new giant melons.

Wendy comes over kisses his stomach and gives his breasts a playful squeeze. "This still doesn't seem real...soon we'll both have a set of twins...from each other...do you think we can handle it?" Asked Wendy concerned.

Dipper just smiled. "Wendy we've handled gnomes, lake monsters, wax figures, psychics, ghosts, minotaurs, clones, conspiracies, time travel, video-games come to life, demonic candy, Giant floating heads, zombies and shape-shifters...after that, how can you feel this to be a challenge?"

Wendy sighed. "Dipper, YOU handled most of those things...I wasn't really even here for a lot of that." She admitted embarrassed.

Dipper gives her a comforting hug. "Trust me, we can Totally handle it. And soon, we're going to go on an adventure. Just me, you and Mabel."

A loud cough of annoyance causes both of them to jump. They look behind them to see an irritated Pacifica. "Oh, and you as well!" Said a flustered Dipper quickly. "Hope you can bring your a-game." Said Wendy excitedly.

Actually, I came to tell you that Mabel is starting to go through the 'libido-crazy' phase in her relationship...She's asked me to chain her up in her room and keep an eye on her for everyone's protection...

Pacifica just shakes her head. "Actually, I came to tell you that Mabel is starting to go through the 'libido-crazy' phase in her pregnancy...She's asked me to chain her up in her room and keep an eye on her for everyone's protection"...

GIVE US SOME FOOD!

Mabel's scream shook the whole house! Pacifica cursed. "Dang it! She broke free!" She quickly runs from the room in a panic.

For awhile; neither of the two spoke. "Oooookay then...I guess it's just you and me then Wendy." Stated Dipper awkwardly.

"Want to make out first?" She asks randomly. Dipper says nothing, he's already kissing her. After making out in her arms for awhile. "How's my kids?" Asks Wendy as she Pats his belly.

"Well they're using my bladder like a dang squeeze toy...make of that what you will." Says Dipper in between kisses.

"Hey at least what's inside you doesn't have a hankering for day-old relish and fish heads!" Says Wendy playfully as she pats her stomach for emphasis.

Dipper laughs. "But you would be the only one I would have a child with. It's just...because"... A suddenly embarrassed Dipper trails off.

Wendy blushes and starts to laugh awkwardly. "What is this? A sappy love story? Quit stalling! What adventure have you got planned for us?"

"I did plan to find out what happened to Gideon- Dipper pauses to look outside. -but looks like it's storming outside. So I just thought up of another." Gets out a Wedding ring. "Wendy Corduroy, will you be my adventure partner for life and to be my wife?"

Wendy was dumbstruck into stunned silence. "I...Wow...Of course!...But, wait? How will that work? I'm 15 and your 13-

"Thanks to Quentin Trembly we won't have to worry!...Although we will be required to sacrifice a pig to the local woodpecker shrine-

TOUCH WADDLES AND YOU DIE!

PACIFICA! Screamed both a panicked Dipper and Wendy. "Working on it!" Shouts Pacifica as she hits Mabel with enough tranquilizer to kill an elephant.

Dipper coughs to get things back on track. "So...will you be my wife?"

Wendy smirks. "You really have to ask dork?" She leans in to kiss him-

BOOM!

Went Fords portal-

"I guess were getting our adventure after all!"

Shouts someone before their enveloped by inter-dimensional energies...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	25. Chapter 25

**Product recall...There's always a reason** ch.25

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...

Wendy shook the stars from her eyes... _Wha- what just happened?_ She looked down on herself. For some reason she was protectively covering her belly... _Huh, weird._ Thinks Wendy as she takes her hands off her normal-sized belly. For a moment she thought she saw a wedding ring on her finger...but it was just her imagination. _Wow, I must be really out of it...Huh...why do I feel like-_

And that's when her alarm went off. _Shoot! I'll be late for Dippers date!...Wow, that still sounds weird..._

Indeed, for it had been only a week since the incident at the 'Dusk 2 Dawn'...which had given Wendy plenty of time to 'stare at the wall and rethink everything'...during which Wendy realized that Dipper risked his life and sacrificed his dignity to save her from the ghosts. Something no guy her age has ever done for her(no one had even come close)! And knowing he has a crush on her(he was REALLY bad at hiding it). She decides to pay him back by going out with him(nothing serious; just a couple dates on a trial basis to see where this goes...).

Needles to say Dipper was ecstatic! So for their date...he goes all out...or at least 'all out' Gravity Falls style in any case...

"Hey Wendy, ready to explore this house?" Asks Dipper.

Wendy glances at the abandoned house and gives it a once over. "Okay, I'll bite...what's weird about it?"

"I heard that there's a ghost in it." Said Dipper excitedly.

Wendy chuckles. "And you immediately thought: Great spot for a date? Your one of a kind Dipper; I'll give you that much."

"Your also a unique person, like your strength and hair." Complimented Dipper.

Wendy snort dismissively. "Some 'strength'. I was next to useless against those elderly ghosts!"

"It's not your fault. You Couldn't touch them. Your physical, they were astral. It's a difference you could not control." Said Dipper in a comforting way.

The duo goes in and sees a ghost, a green slobby ghost who's currently eating a giant steak. It looks up, sees them. AND SCREAMS WHILE FLYING RIGHT TOWARD THEM!

WENDY LOOK OUT! Dipper pushes Wendy out of the way as it charges them, so the ghost hits him instead. Which sucks it into his being; knocking him out.

"GAH! Dipper! Wake up!" Shouts a concerned Wendy as she runs over and begins to give mouth-to mouth.

Dipper wakes up flustered. There's no time to enjoy the kiss though, he's been slimmed!

"What the hell was that, a ghost?" Asks Dipper panicked...Suddenly he feels a weird sensation in his gut. "I feel starving for some reason."

Wendy looks at him full of concern. "Okay, you take it easy. I'll look through your journal to figure out what were dealing with."

Dipper is barely focusing on her...his thoughts are now consumed with hunger! "Yeah sure...whatever." He hands her the journal as he goes over to the food and starts to eat it.

Wendy dose a quick comparison between the sketches and what she remembered the beast looked like...she finds it...and looks at it's weaknesses...after a few seconds of studying Wendy turns bright red. _Okay, forget option 1...option 2 looks doable though-_

Okay Dipper! It looks like you have a glutton spirit! It'll make you eat non-stop forever! But don't worry! It says here that if we can just-

She trails off when she sees Dipper eating on the ceiling... "Oh my...THIS FOOD IS SO GOOD!" Screams Dipper as he keeps eating while hopping into the kitchen...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: Well, adventuremaker16. I hope that was a big enough surprise for you!**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	26. Chapter 26

**Product recall...There's always a reason** ch.26

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...

Being very disturbed by what she was seeing...Wendy hastily backed out of the house just as Dippers shirt ripped in two from the stress of his now enormous gut. Wendy quickly called Mabel to go over to the house to watch him. While she hunted for the food that MIGHT overwhelm the ghost with it's deliciousness and get it out of Dipper.

Wendy keeps reading the journal as she walks through the swamp. "A fried Galala Gator?...What's a Galala Gator?"

She puts down the book and sees a 4 story, 6-legged, red gator that was oozing giant man-eating leeches from it's mouth snarling at her...

Wendy pales. "Oh...THAT's a Galala Gator"...

 **...3 hours later...**

A half dead Wendy drags herself and the Galala meat back to the abandoned house; where Dipper was waiting for her...but not Mabel...

"Wait, Dipper...where's Mabel?" Asked an exhausted Wendy. The now 600 ton Dipper just shrugged as he continued to stuff his face.

A bloody and tired Wendy started to see red. "Oh that is just typical! I can't count on her to choose me not getting hurt over a dumb pig, I can't count on her to choose a sweet gig at the pool over playing kissy face with her latest 'crush', and apparently now I can't count on her to watch over her possessed brother!"

Just as quickly as her rage started...it dissipated into confusion...and headache. "Whoa...what am I talking about? Pig...what pig? What pool...and a crush? What merman? What am I going on about?" Asked a perplexed Wendy to no one in particular as her head hurt and was filled with memories of experiences...that she knew had never happened to her...

Wendy shook her head. "Sheesh! That gator must have hit me harder then I thought!" Said Wendy finally as she prepared the Galala meat for Dipper...which did nothing...

 **MORE!**

Screamed Dipper as the gluttony within him grew stronger, his pants now splitting under the weight of his girth . Wendy made a hasty retreat and called Soos to watch over Dipper as she looked for the next food listed in the journal.

Wendy sighed. "My dad wanted me to work out of town for my cousin at the lumber mill this summer; But NO! I wanted to stay close to my friends like a lazy lout! Good choice Wendy. Good choice." She grumbled.

Meanwhile; Soos was feeling...uncomfortable. "Are you sure me seasoning and marinating myself is the only way to cure you?" Asked Soos awkwardly.

"Nope." Stated Dipper simply as he devoured Soos. He paused to burp out a silly yet familiar sweater before he got back to eating...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **Well adventuremaker16? What do you think? Is that different AND a surprise for you?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	27. Chapter 27

**Product recall...There's always a reason** ch.27

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...

Wendy is wandering through the woods reading the journal about another food that MIGHT cure Dipper.

"Hmmm...Rainbow fruit: A fruit which shifts its flavor seven times, making the eater taste a wide assortment of delicious flavors...sounds great!" Shouted Wendy excitedly, she reads on. "Warning...maybe guarded by Troll Kongs?"

It's then that she realizes she's surrounded by giant, four-armed gorilla-like beasts. "Mommy"... Whimpers Wendy.

...Several hours later...

A gore soaked Wendy trudged toward the house, rainbow fruit in tow. "Well, that's enough trauma to make 5 therapists rich"... Said Wendy as she opened the door...and found herself staring at the chewed up remains of the house Mabel, Soos, numerous other innocent bystander's...and a now completely naked, 1000 ton Dipper rolling down the hill to continue devouring the rest of the town.

"Riiight...better make that 10 therapists"... Said a completely freaked out Wendy. She then ran after...Dipper?...Slimer?...Slipper! Yes, let's go with that! She ran after Slipper!

She intercepts him and gives him the Rainbow Fruit...which dose nothing...except give him new strength and the power to vomit swarms of ravenous locust!

"Wendy! What's happening!? What's with Dipper? Did he try one of those 'new age' diets?" Asked Grunkle Stan as he ran to her. Wendy gives him a quick summary of what happened. "Well what's the next food on the list? Maybe I can help?" Offered Stan.

Wendy read the journal. "Regal Mammoth meat." She stated...just as the ground shook. They both looked skyward at the 100 story Mammoth that was walking by...

They both looked at each other. "Yeah...that's not happening." They both said at once. Wendy sighs. "Option 1 it is then."

"What was option 1?" Asked Stan.

Wendy flustered. "Basically fighting fire with fire...or in this case vice with a vice. We need to overpower gluttony by invoking one of the other deadly sins in Slipper"

Stan frowned. "Wait...he's not really greedy...not a sloth either...envy and pride MIGHT work...but not to the extent your talking about...Wrath...Yeah, let's not even go there...which leaves"- Stan goes scarlet. "Oooooh"... He said with mortified understanding.

There was a long, awkward silence. "So...yeah...I'll just let you...get to...you know...'that'" Said Stan awkwardly as he ran for it.

Wendy turns toward Slipper. " Alright, you won't be eating anyone else!" Robbie screams as a random Griffon swoops down to devour him. Wendy just stares at that scene uncomfortably. "Uh...Starting now!" She states awkwardly. She then tries to steel herself for what needs to be done...to her YOUNG best friend...who was now a mountain of fat...in the middle of town where everyone could see...

"Okay Wendy! Your friends life is at stake! So's the town! Just let go of your virtue, self-respect, and dignity...and you'll be fine." She says to herself. _Yeah, like I buy that for one second._ Thinks Wendy as she tries(and fails) to walk up to Dipper in a 'semi-seductive' way...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	28. Chapter 28

**Product recall...There's always a reason** ch.28

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...

It was a long, awkward night...but finally the ghost was gone...and both Wendy and Dipper are naked under the covers...in the middle of the burnt-out shell that used to be Gravity Falls...

Dipper sighed. "Thank goodness the ghost is gone...along with my virginity. I'm sorry you had to do that to me, Wendy."

Wendy smiled. "Hey, if you hadn't taken the hit meant for me; I'd have been possessed!" She sighed. "That's another one I owe you"...

Dipper shrugged then vomited out a large quantity of weird gunk. Then turned back to Wendy. "Either way, thanks. But tell me something...could I ever find love now that I'm a half ton frack?"

"Don't worry about that; I found a way to get you back to normal in your journal...unfortunately it involves leeches and hacksaws"...

They paused in their conversation to watch as the gunk Dipper vomited; morphed and grew into a tree. This tree began to sprout giant blueberries...and each blueberry seemed to be one of the people Dipper had eaten! They were all alive again!

Although a little weirded out by the blueberry thing...the two of them were nonetheless happy to see all their friends and family returned.

But then Dipper frowned. "Actually...this is gonna sound weird...but I think I'd prefer to be fat"...

Wendy gives him a weird look. "Wha?" She asked confused. Dipper nods. "Yeah, I know. It sounds weird...but ever since I became fat...it feels right...like I'm supposed to be like this"...

Wendy frowns. "You know...it's weird...but now that you mention it...I find myself constantly looking down at my stomach...and find myself to be surprised/disappointed about it not being large...I really don't know what to make of-

ZAP!

Suddenly Dipper and Wendy find themselves back in their home universe and pregnant again. Ford looks up from his instruments. "Oh, thank goodness! I finally brought you back!" He then explains that while dismantling the portal he accidentally merged them with alternate versions of themselves from another universe. "The people of that universe can now get on with their lives and you can get on with yours...after the time snap of course."

Dipper and Wendy look at him confused. "Time snap? What's a-

And the world began to shift in front of them to counteract the residual damage caused by their inter-universal trip...time itself began to accelerate! So many events pass before them!

...A trip for Maternity clothes shopping turns into a vampire lemur riot!...

...The group tries to have a special movie night, but is interrupted by mutant zombie lobsters from Uranus!

...They go to the doctor to get another check up...only to be fooled by a kamikaze cyborg Gideon disguised as a doctor!..

...their 4-way baby shower is canceled by the wedding of the Titanic's ghost to the Eiffel tower...

Wendy and Dipper try to use Quantum Jupiterian Astrology to figure out their future...but instead end up as turnips for 24 hours...

Wendy and Dipper were nearly thrown off the planet when time finally slowed back down...they were only stopped by a concrete wall...

Mabel and Pacifica looked up from _101 ways to ready yourself for a time anomaly monthly_ to their friends; who were now comically smashed against the wall. "What took you so long?" They both asked simultaneously...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **Well adventuremaker16? How'd you like them Blueberries?**

 **And what did you think of my way to do the forty week thing you wanted?...Yay or Nay?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	29. Chapter 29

**Product recall...There's always a reason** ch.29

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

 **...**

 **Week 38**

It's an unbelievably hot day so Wendy and Dipper decide to just wear their underwear while watching a movie. Mabel then walks into the room. "Oh gross! Guys!" She shouts in disgust.

"Hey, you don't like it, you can leave!" Shouts Dipper as he smacks his now unbelievably large breasts for emphasis. "Yeah, it's hot!" Snapped Wendy.

"But I wanted to watch Duck-tective!" Shouted Mabel. "Ducktective? What's that?" Asked Pacifica as she enters the room.

"Oh, boy. Here we go." Groan both Wendy and Dipper at once as they braced for Mabel's long-winded rant-

Then Dipper gets an idea. "Watch it on your phone." Said Dipper quickly, cutting Mabel off before she could gain steam.

"If I don't; will you go into a big over-the-top rant?" Asks an annoyed Pacifica. "Yep!" Exclaimed Mabel happily. Pacifica sighs, but complies.

 **...5 minutes later...**

"The Butler tried to do it but failed in Greenland, constable wiggums is having an affair with his own wife to indulge her narcissism, the evil duke is really just a dog, and Duck-tective has an evil twin...did I miss anything?" Asks Pacifica smugly.

Mabel was flabbergasted. "I- But- HOW!? You've only watched 5 minutes of the first episode! How did you figure out the entire Myth arc!?"

Pacifica shrugged. "Simple, it's a lame show. And the mysteries are even lamer." Pacifica then sauntered off haughtily. Mabel glares after her. "Well see about that"...

Dipper just stares after Pacifica amazed. "She's better then me." States Dipper depressed.

Wendy looks at him confused. "What are you talking about? You told me you never bothered solving them, because you also thought they were lame!...you love the characters though."

Dipper frowned. "Did I?" He asks while in Deep though...then he groans. "It's too hot today...besides I'm more a miraculous ladybug fan anyway." He says dismissively. He watches Mabel go off to plot a scheme. "While they are doing that, what shall these pregnant love birds do?" Asks Dipper. Wendy responds with snoring. Dipper yawns. "You read my mind"...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **Adventuremaker16; I know you like different. But I just really enjoyed thios arc we made together! I promise next Arc will be completely different, no role-play at all involved!**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	30. Chapter 30

**Product recall...There's always a reason** ch.30

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...

"This is so wrong." Stated a disgusted Ford. Stan nods. "Yeah...I don't even know what she's hoping to achieve here!...it's just weird...and not in a good way!" He breaks from the conversation to instruct Mabel. "Give it more Leg Mabel!" Shouts Stan...right before he pauses to vomit.

Meanwhile; a bikini-clad Mabel with her pregnant belly exposed, obliges.

Ford also vomits and turns to Stan. "How did she even rope you into this?" Stan sighed. "She promised me Bacon...which I then threw up...so yeah...not my best deal."

At that point Pacifica walks into the room. "Hey guys what are you- Trails off when she sees Mabel...and vomits.

(vomit) Alright! (vomit) You win! (vomit) I'll give Duck-tective a chance, a fair viewing, a marathon! Whatever!(vomit) Just cover yourself!(vomit)

"It's just my belly. Why don't You wear a bikini." Offered Mabel.

"Fine!(vomit) Whatever!(vomit) Just get dressed!(vomit) And get me the eye-bleach!(vomit)"

Mabel quickly dresses Pacifica into a bikini. HOORAY FOR BIKINIS! Shouted Mabel excitedly.

"Yes, whoop-DE-freaking-do! Now cover up!(vomit)" Screams Pacifica.

Mabel quickly converts her bikini into a onesie.

Pacifica swallows her vomit. "Okay...I guess that's the best I can expect...So let's go get this over with"... Mabel squeals as she brings snacks and several DVDs of Duck-tective...

...One marathon later...

Mabel turns to Pacifica expectantly. "Well?" Pacifica takes a deep breath. "The Mystery elements were so simple a one year old could solve it, the adult humor was cliche and disgusting...But I'd watch it again just to see the constable...he's the only sane man in a world of idiots...I can completely relate to that."

YEAH! Shouts Mabel. Pacifica nods. "And now that that's over with, if you could give me back my clothes- NOPE! Interrupted Mabel cheerfully. Pacifica groaned.

"Want to dress up my brother and Wendy in bikinis?" Asked Mabel randomly. "You have serious problems, you know that?" Asked Pacifica incredulously. "So you don't want to?" Asked Mabel.

Pacifica defeated sigh. "No...I do. But only so I can strip down and laugh at your brothers bare body!"

Pacifica smiles in triumph as this statement prompts Mabel to vomit. _FINALLY!_ She thinks to herself

After Mabel recovers they undress and put bikini's on the still sleeping couple, while patting Dipper's belly.

Stan enters the room and sees what their doing. "Well, I'm gone for the day." He says while leaving the Shack.

"Have fun!" Shouts Mabel, causing Dipper to wake up. Dipper looks at himself...then Wendy. "For the record; I would be furious at you for doing this...but it's been my dream to see Wendy in a bikini forever...So I'll call it even"...

"We all look good in bikinis!" Shouts Mabel. Pacifica shudders. "Yeah...maybe give that statement a rain check for AFTER we give birth"...

Mabel rolls her eyes annoyed. "Whatever." "But for now"... Dipper trails off as he looks at a still sleeping Wendy with a smirk.

Wendy wakes up and sees what everyone's wearing and sighs. "Do I even want to know?" "Probably not." States Dipper.

"Wendy, you look amazing in a bikini. Let's go down to the pool." She says randomly. Everyone shrugs and obliges.

...5 minutes later...

Wendy is bent over with exhaustion. "I think we lost that angry mob!"

Pacifica glares at Mabel. "What is wrong with you Mabel!? I know you have cravings...BUT EATING AN ACTUAL PERSON!?"

"But he was FOOD critic!" Defended Mabel as she flailed her arms in the air while her now even more bloated belly jiggled about.

Everyone just shakes their head in disbelief. "I'm actually still hungry." Admits Dipper reluctantly.

Wendy just throws up her hands in annoyance. "You know what? Frack it all, let's just go catch fish and skinny dip at the pond!"

"Yes!" Cried out Mabel. Pacifica rolls her eyes. "As long as Mabel stays far out of my eyesight, then whatever-

Dipper is flustered. "I don't know if- But the girls are already forcibly undressing him much to his embarrassment...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	31. Chapter 31

**Product recall...There's always a reason** ch.31

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...

...One hour later...

"I blame you for this Wendy!" Shouts an unclothed and shivering Pacifica.

An equally shivering and unclothed Wendy glares back. "Hey! I put all our clothes in a burlap sack and hide it high in the tree to keep it safe! How was I supposed to know the tree was a forest giant!?"

"Guys, how are we supposed to get home without anyone seeing us?" Asked Mabel as she also shivered.

"We go Adam and Eve style." Said Dipper as he used leaves to cover his privates. Pacifica smiled at this. She also smiled as he handed the same leaves to Mabel and Wendy who also used them to cover themselves. She kept smiling as she refused the leaves Dipper handed her. "Sorry, but I don't think poison oak would be a good look for me." She says with a laugh.

The groups reaction was instantaneous: They tore off their leaves, scratched and cried out like a man possessed...and threw Pacifica into a poison oak bush.

With nothing but sting-nettles, poison oak, and Shock-shrubs nearby...the group had no choice but to just cover their fronts with their hair and hands. Or in Dippers case, just his hands...and go in town to face the music. Fortunately, it was getting dark so no one was really out...except for a cornball mutant. But regardless; they were able to get home without incident...minus one or two spots of bother with some Blueberry Cultists.

-"Mabel, it's ok to look at me. I'm just your brother." Mabel vomits. "No, it really isn't." She states as the group head up to the Mystery Shack...Where Stan and Ford sees them.

"Well, clearly I came back too soon." Says Stan as he once more leaves the Shack. "Wait for me!" Shouts Ford as he follows Stan to the pub.

"At least we have the shack to yourselves. Let's get changed first." Says Dipper.

CRASH!

The Teens smack open the door. "Hey Wendy! do you want to-" Tambry, Robbie, Nate, Lee and Thompson just trail off and gape at the sight of the four fully exposed, unclothed people in front of them...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	32. Chapter 32

Product recall...There's always a reason ch.32

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...

SMOKEBOMB!

Shouts Dipper as he tosses down a smokebomb before running upstairs.

AFTERSMOKE!

Shouts Mabel as she dose the same thing.

Wendy grabs Pacifica and also runs. The guys are all flustered. Tambry smirks at the dozens of pictures she was able to snag of all of them and internally debates what to do with them.

Robbie smirks evily. "Capture them!" He shouts. The other teens holler as they join him...Except Tambry who just sits back to watch the carnage...and to get more pictures...

"Split up!" Shouts Dipper. But before they can Pacifica whispers evilly: "I have a better idea"...

...A few minutes later...

"Do you hear a buzzing noise?" Asks Robbie. They all turn around to see a swarm of moths! The moths swarm over the teen boys; eating all their clothes! The pregnant four come out to admire their handiwork...

"Who's naked now?" Mocks Dipper as he pats his belly. "Not me!" Shouts the still fully clothed Tambry as she takes the opportunity to take more pictures of the whole lot of them.

"Delete those photos or I leak the one where we made out that one time in 6th grade." Threatened Wendy.

Tambry Shruged. "Sorry, your a bit late- SOMEONE- she glares at Robbie -leaked it already."

"CTHULHU DAMMIT!" Screams Wendy. "It was an accident! Honest!" Begged Robbie. "You kissed Tambry? That's...Actually pretty hot." Admitted a flustered Dipper. Tambry takes another picture. "Nice to know I can still make guys 'rockets' go off." Teases Tambry as a mortified Dipper covers himself.

These comments only fueled Wendy's rage further as she gave a death glare to Robbie. She then tried to get her anger refocused back to Tambry-

CRACK!

-After kneeing Robbie in the groin.

"Fine, then I'll post that Christmas 'misunderstanding' photo"-

"He posted that one too"-

CRACK!

"The 'noodle incident'"-

"Posted".

CRACK!

"That chainsaw commercial"-

"Right, I'll save you some time. 37 embarrassing event- All posted!"

"Mommy"... Whimpered Robbie

...37 kicks to the groin later...

Dipper looks at the whimpering teenager curled up on the floor. "Want to create an embarsing moment for Robbie?" "Just try and stop me!" Shouts Mabel.

Wendy catches her breath and glares at Tambry. "Okay...I give...So what do you want?" Tambry smirks.

Dipper, Mabel, and Pacifica meanwhile are taking pictures as they make Robbie kiss random household objects: TV, Waddles, the other teens, electrical socket, etc...

"Okay, I want you to sprout the wings of a bat and stomp like a zombie, while whistling 'row, row, row your boat through a car wash!" States Tambry excitedly.

Wendy looks at her baffled..."Seriously?" "Nah, all I want is to go viral! I only said that to distract you while I posted all those pictures."

WAIT,WHAT!? Screamed everyone. "And I know what your thinking(Tambry pauses to strip down); but I beat you to it!(she laughs and poses playfully)"

"Dang! How'd she know?" Exclaimed Mabel.

Wendy shakes her head. "You know what? Not even gonna question this anymore...let's just party!"

...3 hours later...

The Stan twins return home tipsy to find the Shack in shambles and the unclothed kids still partying.

Stan growled. "Right; I've had just about enough of this." He stumbles to the shack deeply inebriated while shedding his clothes...by the time he gets inside. He's in the buff.

"GAH!" Screams everyone as they run for the hills/gouge their eyes out. Ford contemplates this turn of events. "Hmm. Crude but effective." He says while taking a swig from his flask...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **Alright Adventuremaker16; that was the last of the dialogue from the role play. After this it should be off the rails and different...but that will mean it'll probably take longer to update(sorry).**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	33. Chapter 33

**Product recall...There's always a reason** ch.33

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

 **...**

 **Week 40**

"That was the most messed up thing ever." Stated Stan dressed in a ballerina tutu as he and Ford(who's dressed as a rabbit) walk away from burning wreckage of the once prestigious Cheerleader camp that had crashed into an iceberg in the middle of Gravity Falls Main st.

Ford noded. "Indeed...I shall miss mount Rushmore...and the continent of Australia...both of their destruction's shall be mourned...But at least Bill is gone forever!"

Stan sighed. "Still...we missed the birth of all 8 of our great nieces/nephews."

Ford nodded sadly. "I know...but what choice did we have? It was either that or allow Bill to escape to our world...also everyone would still be giant Blueberries-

"Coming through!" Shouts Blueberry Toby Determined as he rolls past. The Stan's are silent for a moment.

"Well...everyone we _care_ about aren't blueberries anymore." Pointed out Ford. "I can live with that." Stated Stan with a shrug.

They came to the hospital; Dipper would probably still be in the ER getting his wang pieced back together. But they should still be able to talk to the girls-

GRUNKLE STAN AND FORD! Shouts a panicked Mabel as she and the other girls run out of the hospital.

"Girls! What's wrong!?" Shouts both Stan's at once...then trail off when they see the new-born's...

Dippers kids: Tyrone(boy) and Ariel(girl)...were a baby Hide-behind and an Impossi-beast.

Mabels kids: Mabel Jr.(girl) and Alex(boy)...were a Ra'zac and a Dementor.

Wendys kids: Dan(Boy) and Arua(girl)...were a Manotaur and a Indominus Rex.

Pacifica's kids: Marinette(girl) and Adrian(Boy)...was a Time Titan and a Reaper.

CURSE YOU BILL! Screamed both Stan's.

Meanwhile; watching the whole thing. Bill has just enough strength while fading into oblivion to turn to the reader and say: "Ain't I a stinker?"...

…...

 **TO BE CONTINUED?**

 **Well, Adventuremaker16? What do you think?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	34. Chapter 34

**Product recall...There's always a reason** ch.34

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

 **...**

 **10 years later**

Things were a little crazy after the kids were born...but they'd been through crazier, so they were quick to adjust.

Dipper became Fords Apprentice and together they continued to investigate the mysteries of Gravity Falls.

Soos becomes Stan's Apprentice and he readies him and his wife Melody to one day take the Shack from him.

Wendy decided to become a simple housewife...who occasionally goes out into the woods to deforest an entire region whenever she's stressed...she's now the number one enemy of all Eco-groups(a spot previously held by 'Big Oil')...

Pacifica after inheriting her fortune began to use the wonders of Gravity Falls(I.Q. Enhancing mushroom, size-altering stone, cloning machine, memory-gun, etc.) to honestly make her fortune bigger than all her crooked ancestors wildest dreams. She also hired a now sane Fiddleford to be her chief scientist...they also agreed to take turns handling the business so they could take time to be with their families...

Mabel went on to start a giant Blueberry farm...and create a gum that turns people into giant Blueberries...she is now in rehab to stave off her 'problem'...but is expected to recover and return to her family soon!

Tyrone wants to follow in his fathers footsteps and investigate the Supernatural...his hide-behind powers are perfect for spying on oddities...except for the Original Hide-behind of course...he's too experienced...his daughter is especially hard to find...but Tyrone is determined to 'investigate' her...

Ariel is looking to take more after her Grunkle Stan and help with the Mystery Shack...she's already grown to 10 ft tall and is happy to be the Shack's hottest attraction...

Mabel Jr. Wants to become a matchmaker like her mom. Using her Ra'zac tracking skills to hunt down a persons 'perfect match', kidnap them, tape them together with her client and force them to marry...she's currently sharing a rehab cell with her mother...which they are using as an opportunity to happily bond!

Alex is thinking of becoming a lawyer...After all; he's already a demonic entity that sucks out all happiness and soul...all he needs is a suit and briefcase...

At age 5 Dan defeated Lederar and became the new leader of the Manotaur's...he's now working to organize them into the greatest logging company the world has ever seen! Dan Senior was seen weeping his first tear ever at Dan's groundbreaking ceremony...

Arua has already become the 'Alpha' of the underground Dinosaur habitat and she's currently in negotiations with a eccentric billionaire philanthropist named John Hammond for some 'secret project'...

Marinette and Adrian are currently working with Fiddelford and their Grunkle Ford to prevent both the ascension of Time Baby and the continuation of the Reaper induced Galactic extinction cycle...

"It's a good life.' Stated Stan while drinking on the couch. Ford nodded. "Indeed it is...and yet...I can't help but feel that I'm forgetting something"...

 **...Meanwhile...**

"We are here live on the 10th anniversary of the city of Piedmont being enclosed in a strange time-freezing bubble!"...

 **...**

-"Look; if it were REALLY important; you'd have remembered it." Reassured Stan. Ford shrugged. "Yeah, your probably right." He said as he went back to watching his great nieces and nephews play together and gave it no more thought...

…...

 **THE END**

 **Well, Adventuremaker16...that's all I got...I hope it made you feel better. And I'm sorry if it isn't quite what you had in mind. For what it's worth; you and your friend are still in my prayers. I'm going back to my Hiatus...which will be broken only by Christian themed stuff, maybe holidays, and of course continuing my promise to '** **Zues Killer Productions'(he's/she's had a bad year too).**

 **Anyway, best of luck, have a good year.**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	35. HIATUS IS OVER!

**HELLO FAITHFUL READERS!**

As you know...New Years is here...which mean my year long hiatus from fanfiction will be over!

But here's the thing...this year I'm doing something different:

Although I'll be writing fanfiction again; it'll be more sporadic(I'm still giving priority to my REAL story). The stories I focus on will be sorta random...however. I'll be making challenge; to the people who participate in my 'Shake up the Falls' Story challenge.

Ex: If you were to to publish a chapter of my 'Shake up the falls' challenge before anyone else...I would let you pick the first three stories I would be continuing(if you wanted me to continue my 'Gamer of the Year' Story plus two others, I'd do that before anything else)

The details of my 'Shake up the Falls' story idea can be found on my profile.

P.S. Just to clarify; this is a CONTINUOUS arrangement, I'll be continuing stories in the order that a person finishes my challenge, this challenge won't stop after the first person dose it...it'll continue on after that...I'll also be publishing/updating an going on my own time table in the meantime

P.S.S. Reminder; all my stories are still up for adoption!(I'm not abandoning any...I'm simply giving you more options, if you think I'm going too slow). Multiple adoptions for a single story are still allowed!

Hope you had a merry Christmas...and that you have a Happy New Year!


End file.
